Kenobi
by MsRaven
Summary: Post-Ep for "The Storm". Alternate ending to where I'm sure the show is going. Implied Weir-Sheppard
1. ObiWan

**Kenobi**

**Summary: **Post-Ep for "The Storm". Alternate ending to where I'm sure the show is going. Implied Weir-Sheppard.

**Spoilers:** Everything up to "The Storm"

**Disclaimer: **Stargate: Atlantis and its characters do not belong to me.

**Author's Note:** I know there are going to be a ton of stories ending "The Storm" in different ways. This is my version.

"Kolya!" Sheppard screams into the radio. He's tipped his hand. His concern for the fate of Dr. Weir is too strong for Kolya to ignore.

The unmistakable sound of a gunshot ricochets in the control room and through the radio. Elizabeth's eyes widen and she's pushed back against the console behind her. She slides down to the floor as Sora runs to her side. There's a scuffle when McKay is kept from rushing forward. Kolya shoves the radio at Rodney.

"Tell him," Kolya commands. "He will believe you."

"McKay!" yells John through the radio.

"He shot her," says McKay with disgust. "The bastard shot her – in the stomach. She's still alive. Damn it! Let me go. Argh!"

A Genii soldier keeps his hold on McKay, putting unwanted pressure on the knife wound.

Elizabeth is leaning against the bottom of the console, gritting her teeth against the pain. Her pride keeps her from crying out as Sora presses her jacket against the wound. Elizabeth feels hot tears streaming down her cheeks and curses her own weakness.

"You and I both know, Major," says Kolya into the radio, "that stomach wounds are painful, but do not kill immediately. Dr. Weir's life is in your hands. Stop this game, bring us the C-4, and we will gate her off to get medical treatment."

Kolya kneels by Elizabeth and places the radio in front of her.

"Cry out," he orders. "Tell him to bring us the C-4."

Weir grits her teeth and stares at Kolya defiantly. Kolya places his hand over Sora's.

"Aaaargghh!" Elizabeth can't hold back a groan of pain.

"Elizabeth!" screams John through the radio.

"Tell him!" yells Kolya at Elizabeth.

"John," she says through a clenched jaw. "Kenobi, John. You know what to do."

Kolya pulls the radio away and Elizabeth leans her head back against the console.

"Sheppard!" yells Kolya. "Every minute you delay brings her closer to death. You cannot defeat my men and save Dr. Weir in time. Sheppard! Sheppard!"

There is no answer and Kolya spins back toward Weir.

"What does that mean? Kenobi? Tell me!"

Elizabeth looks up at Kolya with a defiant smile.

"What are you going to do? Shoot me again?" Kolya turns the gun on McKay. "Nope. That won't work either. You need him to save the city."

Kolya drops the gun and turns to his men.

"Find him," Kolya orders. "He should not be too far from the grounding station. Sora! With me."

Kolya storms off toward Weir's office and Sora, looking shaken, follows her commander. Elizabeth places her own hands over the jacket. Rodney drops down next to her. The jacket is slowly soaking through with blood and her face is twisted in pain.

"Oh God. Elizabeth," McKay says with a shaky voice.

"Rodney," Elizabeth says with a brave smile. "Rodney. I need you to live through this. You have to help them save the city."

"I don't know if I can."

"Yes, you can. You sitting here watching me die isn't going to do anyone any good." McKay's face pales and Weir smiles again. "You have the ability to learn all of Atlantis' secrets. You have to live through this. You need to survive."

"We need you too," Rodney argues.

"Not as much as you. You have to promise me that you'll cooperate with them to save the city. I have faith that John will get the city back. And I have faith that you'll save it. Do this for Atlantis, Rodney. Do this for me."

McKay squeezes his eyes shut, gathering courage. He nods, angrily brushing away tears, and stands.

"It's been a pleasure working for you, Dr. Weir," he says before walking toward her office.

Fresh tears stream down her cheeks and Elizabeth waits. She waits as she hears Rodney leave with Kolya and Sora. She waits as the minutes tick by slowly. She's too far away to hear the explosions and gunfire. She waits as the storm hits Atlantis and the city remains standing.

Her wait is only over when Major Sheppard walks into the control room soaking wet, bloodied, and bruised - but alive. John gasps when he sees Elizabeth lying in a pool of blood. He kneels beside her and she gives him a sad smile.

"The Genii?" she asks.

"All dead, but Sora," John responds. "She's helping Rodney by the last grounding station."

"Is he hurt?"

"He got zapped a little, but looks fine." John is amazed that she can think about others right now.

"Good." Elizabeth reaches up to lay a hand against his cheek affectionately. "I just wish we got a chance to..."

"Don't talk like that. Beckett will be here soon. You'll be okay."

She smiles and wipes one of his tears away with her thumb.

"You're a horrible liar, Major Sheppard. Beckett is caught on the mainland and you can't power the gate now that the storm has hit."

John covers her hand with his own and kisses her palm. He can't look at her, knowing that she's right and he can do nothing to save her.

"You remembered our conversation," Elizabeth says softly.

"Yes. Obi-Wan sacrificed himself so that Luke would survive and use the force to bring back the Jedi cause," John pauses and looks Elizabeth in the eye. "Atlantis is our cause. It's more important than any one of us."

"I never expected to have to choose so soon," she says with a sob.

"This isn't fair."

"Life is never fair, but you have to keep fighting."

"I don't know if I can do this without you."

"Yes, you can," she says fiercely. "I know you can. You're stronger than all of this."

"I love you."

Elizabeth smiles and John gives her a tender kiss.

"I know," she says with her last breath.

John feels her arm go limp and Elizabeth slides off the console onto the floor.

"No!" he screams and lays her flat on the ground.

"Don't you die on me!" he says again and again as he performs CPR. He keeps going until he's exhausted and has to admit to himself that she's gone.

There is no miraculously recovery this time. No last minute save. Ford, Beckett, and Teyla finally arrive after the storm has passed, meeting Sora and a limping McKay just outside the control room. They walk in to find Major Sheppard on the floor, sobbing uncontrollably, clutching the body of a lifeless Dr. Elizabeth Weir.

_The End._

* * *

_I know this isn't how "The Eye" is going to end. I also know that this isn't how most of my stories end, so maybe I surprised some people._

_Oh, and I blame the Star Wars reference on watching a mini-documentary on the phenomenon last night._


	2. The Force

_Okay...so I hadn't planned on writing a second chapter for this story, but it jumped into my head and wouldn't go away._

**Kenobi, Chapter 2 **

The shield in front of the Atlantis Stargate drops, allowing Major Sheppard and his team to step through. They, like all the other teams, have finally stopped glancing up at the empty balcony in front of the control room.

It's been a long, painful year since the death of Dr. Weir. By now, most everything has gone back to normal. At least as normal as things can be under the constant threat of a Wraith attack.

Nobody talks about the most obvious reminder of Dr. Weir's death – the change in Major Sheppard. He is still full of witty and often sarcastic comments, but his eyes no longer hold the excitement and flare for life they had before. There is an unending sadness in their depths that he tries to hide and everyone sees, but doesn't mention.

They were genuinely worried about John at first. Dr. Beckett was forced to sedate him when he refused to let go of Elizabeth's body. Ford and McKay stood on either side of their CO when they flew out on a jumper and committed Dr. Weir's body to the sea. It was partly a measure of support and partly for fear that John would jump in after her.

All of Atlantis had seen John and Elizabeth's mutual respect for one another, but no one had suspected the true depth of their feelings. Even Sheppard's team, his closest friends, were surprised by his reaction to her death.

For weeks after the funeral, Major Sheppard walked the halls of Atlantis like a zombie. He looked like his very soul had been ripped away. His eyes were dead and void of emotion. He showed no signs of caring about the world around him. It wasn't until the others started talking about a counter-attack against the Genii and Manarians that the mask fell.

"No," Sheppard had said in a voice that hadn't uttered a word since Dr. Weir's death. A voice that grew stronger with each word.

"If you think that attacking them is going to honor Dr. Weir, then none of you knew her at all. If they choose come back, then let's hope we can show more mercy than they showed Elizabeth. But this isn't what she died for. She gave her life for Atlantis and we're going to honor that sacrifice. No starting unnecessary wars. We focus on finding a way to protect the city, learn the secrets it holds, and hopefully defeat the Wraith. That will be her legacy."

Now, a year later, that legacy seems to finally be coming to fruition. All activity in the control and gate rooms stop as they watch the team come through the gate. McKay steps forward, holding two ZPMs tightly in his arms. Major Sheppard looks up at the control room, ignoring the stab of pain when he catches sight of the empty balcony at the edge of his vision.

"Peter," he orders. "Report."

"Four Wraith Hive Ships within range of the planet," Grodin responds.

"ETA?"

"20 minutes before they break the atmosphere. Less for the Dart Fighters. I'm guessing 15 minutes, tops, before they're on us."

The major turns to McKay.

"I don't know," he starts, clearly flustered. "I still have to make sure one or both of these are viable. And we need to make sure that the shield and weapon systems are still active after all this time. Then-"

"Rodney!" Sheppard interrupts. "Focus."

McKay swallows hard. "I need more time."

"How much more?" asks Ford.

"As much as I can get."

John looks back up at the control room, not seeing Peter, but focusing on a spot just behind him on the floor. A series of unreadable emotions pass over his face before he turns to McKay.

"You've got time. Work quickly, but don't rush and screw this up."

McKay's brows knit together, then raise when the truth behind the Major's words hits him. He opens his mouth to say something, but Sheppard's words stop him.

"I have faith in you, Rodney. You may not be Superman, but I know you can save Atlantis – again."

Rodney's head drops at hearing words that sound so achingly familiar.

"You know," he says sadly, "one of these days, I'm going to get tired of playing hero."

Sheppard smiles. "No you won't."

"I'll do my best," says McKay, looking up at John.

"I know. Now go," orders Sheppard. "And whatever you do, don't drop those things."

McKay runs out of the gate room, yelling for Zelenka. Sheppard gazes fondly at the Stargate and the room around him before walking out. Ford and Teyla, after sharing a confused look, follow the major. They break out in a run when they realize where he's headed. The two catch him just inside the jumper bay.

"This is suicide!" yells Ford.

"Maybe," says Sheppard calmly as the back door of the jumper starts to open. "But it's really the only way. You heard McKay, he needs time and I can give him that."

"Then I'm going with you," says Ford defiantly.

John places his hand on Ford's chest to keep him from walking into the jumper and smiles.

"Now that would just be stupid. You know they need you here. With Bates gone, you'll be the ranking military officer if I don't come back." They had lost Bates in a firefight with the Wraith several months back. At the time, John had wondered why he had survived, now he knew.

"You can't do this."

"But I am. And I'm doing it alone. I need you to make sure the city defenses are ready to go when McKay gives the word. "

"Yes, sir." Ford straightens, giving Sheppard a formal salute. John returns the salute and the young lieutenant leaves the jumper bay at a run.

"Help him understand," John says to Teyla, who is standing nearby with tears streaming silently down her cheeks.

"I will try," she responds before wrapping her arms around him in a hug, as humans do. She pulls back and holds John at arms length. "I know she is waiting for you in the Other Life."

"That's not why I'm doing this."

"I know," Teyla says with a small smile. "You have had many other opportunities if that was your intention."

John places his forehead against hers. "You've been a good friend, Teyla."

"And you, Major Sheppard."

Sheppard steps backward into the jumper, closing the door behind him. He settles into the pilot's seat and can almost see his imagined Elizabeth sitting next to him. It's the same Elizabeth he talks to on the balcony during days when it's hard to remember a reason to keep fighting, to keep living. In his mind, he can hear her infectious laughter.

"Just don't expect me to tell you to use the Force, John."

Thinking of Elizabeth gives him courage and the jumper rises up to meet the first wave of Wraith Dart Fighters. The ruse works. The Wraiths focus on the jumper as it destroys everything in its path. Atlantis, for now, is forgotten. But there are more Darts than one ship can handle and soon he's down to just one drone.

John sees a flicker as the Atlantis shield comes up, then fades. He fires his last drone at a Dart, but it turns at the last minute and the drone only damages it. Sheppard watches in horror as the fighter dives toward the center of Atlantis. With no drones left, he uses the only weapon he has left. The jumper speeds to intercept the Dart.

In the moment before impact, Sheppard knows that his death will be quick and painless. He has a moment to think this isn't fair when her death was lingering and filled with pain. But when the jumper collides with the fighter, all John can see is Elizabeth's welcoming smile.

Out on the balcony, Teyla watches as the jumper and Dart explode in the sky just above Atlantis. The shield finally engages and the debris that rains down bounces harmlessly against it. A second wave of Dart Fighters approach, but a flurry of drones rise out of Atlantis and cuts through them. The drones continue to rise, up toward the hive ships that have broken through the planet's atmosphere. Ford and McKay join Teyla at the railing as the sky is filled with the brilliance of a thousand explosions when the drones hit their targets.

"She is one with the sea and now he is part of the sky," Teyla says reverently. "The legacy of Atlantis belongs to them both."

"I just hope we can live up to that legacy," says Ford.

"They had faith in us," adds McKay with conviction. "It's time to have faith in ourselves."

_The End._

* * *

_No, seriously, this is the end. I'm not adding any more. I'll let you, the reader, decide if you want to imagine John and Elizabeth together in the "Other Life" or if they're just gone, willing martyrs to the legacy of Atlantis. _

_And for the record, I love both John and Elizabeth. (Anyone who has read my earlier stories knows that.) So I would never wish either character to be killed off – ever. I may just be going through a dark phase. Hope you guys liked the story anyway._


End file.
